Will you Marry me?
by Eru Rikusho
Summary: Mau lihat tingkah anak - anak pandora yang menggila karena stres terlalu sibuk? Hm... mangkanya... bagi kalian hati-hati ya klo udah terlalu sibuk! Let's see it! whohohohoho... A


**WARNING! (baca)**

**FF ini dapat menyebebabkan antara lain :**

**Adicted/kecanduan baca (ge-er ngets A )**

**Kematian. (karena ketawa terus! Ga kok Cuma b'canda slowwww… ^^ ngarep banget FFnya laku)**

**FF Rating **** T**

**Kangker****(Kantong Kering, karena baca terus & berulang- ulang jadi internitanye kelamaan then modal lagi….. * -er .on)**

**Minum obat ( karena ga berhenti ketawa /senyum – senyum sendiri pas bacanya jadi di kira orang gila! ^^)**

**Regi**** (Remaja Girang, lu bisa seyum – seyum sendiri ato mencibir sendiri! WOW! *.* )**

**Yang ada tanda * nya berarti itu penjelasan ya mabhrow!^^**

**Kalo ada bahasa yang aneh remember " don't try this at home" you can choose the good words. Okay! **

**Hanya sekedar menghibur…. Klo ga lucu… ya… maafkan ane ya… ^^ yang di atas jangan di skip bacanya yauw! 0 3 0 ^**

**TTD : *Eru***

**Will YOU Marry Me?  
**with Vincent and Jack (?)

(What happen with they?)

Suatu hari ketika menjelang festival learning Innovation di sekolah Menengah Pertama Pandora (Pandora High School), anak – anakpun sibuk menyiapkan persiapan untuk acara festival tersebut tak terkecuali anak – anak yang **nyentrik** ini….

Vincent keluar kelas dengan membawa tasnya yang beratnya berkisar **13 kilo**( masa sich?) dan tas jinjingannya yang lumayan bisa membetuk otot(WAW!). Dengan teramat buru – buru dia menuju tukang fotocopy. 1 jam kemudian… setelah Vincent dan Lily kembali dari tukang fotocopy sambil lari-lari **nyentrik** , datanglah Zwei dengan tampanya yang membuat seorang yang sedang terburu – buru membencinya sesaat.

Lily : "Anjir sibuk sumpah!... Cent lu yang ngasih ya! Please…." (ngengok sesaat ke arah Vincent sambil jalan cepat)

Vincent : "aih..mangnye knapa? Kok gua…." (ga bisa ngehindar lagi baik, males nyari ribut.)

Zwei : (nyamperin dengan tampang ga slow dan dahi berkerut sepuluh) "LILY!…." (tereak dengan nada melas)  
Lily: "Naon sih Zwei?" *naon = bahasa sunda dari "APA"

Zwei : "LU DARI MANA AJA? AYO BURU! ERNEST MANA?"

Vincent : "Di hatimu!"

Zwei : " Cent sumpah ga bercanda"

Lily : "naonsih? Dari tukang fotocopy! ERNEST di aula toh!" (tetep jalan)

Zwei : "lu mau ngapain?"

Lily : (nyodorin laporan) "nih ngasih ini NIH! Ke si Ibu RUFUS TERCINTEH!" (keliatan stress berat)

Vincent : nc… - nyaris ga kedengeran. ( 0x0 ) *nc = no comment.

Zwei : "hayo ih! Buru… si ibu udah marah – marah. Kenapa lu wae sih yang kerja! Yang ngumpulin!"

Vincent : "Yah gimana lagi dia kan ketua, lagian gua juga kerja, enak aja gua ga di anggep kerja, gua di sini oy! Ga keliatan ya? Kurang gede segede apa lagi coba gua! Parah benget dah." ga kedengeraaaannnn….. ( 030 )

Lily : " iya, iya.. bawel deh. Cent plis ya… tolongin…" "cling.. cling..cling" (mengedipkan matanya)

Vincent : "aih…. Lho emang lu mau kemana! ey!" (teriak, karena Lily udh lari sama si Zwei) "yaudah deh…."

Oz : "catatan" (nulis di buku catatan Ocent) "Vincent suka ngomong "_**aih**_"." * Ocent = catatan OZ dan Vincent.

Vincent :hem.. (nengok doing ke Oz, meneruskan tugasnya, tapi…) -_-

.

.

.

Vincent diam sesaat….

.

.

.

Tiba – tiba…

.

.

.

"**BLETAK"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vincent ngelempar bakiak ke kepala Oz.

.

.

.

.

"**ADOW! SADIS LU CENT!" **Oz meganggin kepala

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**BODO!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Oz mencibir tak berdaya.

.

.  
Lalu ia bergegas pergi.

.

.

Akhirnya Vincentlah yang memberikan laporan tugasnya.

Few minute latter…. asek sok Inggris

Vincent : "Rasanya semua jadi serba sibuk ya? **Mengherankan, menkhawatrikan, kelam**." (jalan dengan tampang lempeng ke aula)

Lottie : (nyaperin dengan tampang tanpa dosa udh ninggalin OSIS kelamaan) "Hosh..Hosh…Ehmn….Cent liat Lily ga?"

Vincent : "Liat.. tadi…" (tetep lempeng)

Lottie : "eh di mana? Di mana?"

Vincent : " tadi sih sama si Zwei pergi katanya mau ke tukang percetakan apalah itu."

Lottie : "ngapain" (tampang dan nada udh mulai ga slow)

Vincent : "Ga tau katanya di suruh bu Miranda."

Lottie : "trus…"

Vincent : "ya mane ane tau…." *ane = bahasa betawi dari "SAYA"

Lottie : "udh lama?"

Vincent : " lumayan."

Lottie : "ouwh." (langsung ngibrit) *ngibrit = istilah lari dengan cepat, entah ada di Kamus ato ga?

Vincent : " hm…" (argh hati Vincent)

Oz : "catatan!" (nulis di buku catatan Ocent) "Vincent suka ngomong "_**hm**_"."

Vincent : "hei..hei.. baru dua kali bang…." -.-

Vincet pergi ke aula dengan tampang lempengnya….

Mungkin kali ini hati Vincent sedang dingin di kerjai bagaimanapun tetep aja lempeng.

.

.

Ketika di aula,

.

.

.

.

Vincent : "aduh gua males ketemu temen. Terutama si Jack." -.-

.

.

Jack : "asek ada si cantik."

.

.

.

Tiba – tiba ….

.

.

.

"**BLETAK"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada sandal _**Swallow**_ melayang dan mendarat dangan mulus di muka Vincent.

.

.

.

"**BHUAH~ **(Vincent melempar sandal yg ada di mukannya) **~ SAHA ÈTA ANU NGALÈMPAR SANDAL KA KURING!HAAH? BAU JAMBAN SIA?" mojang sundanya kaluar. ^^ **Bentak Vincent kayak emak – emak kekurangan duit.

.

.

.

.

*SAHA ÈTA ANU NGALÈMPAR SANDAL KA KURING? : dari = "siapa itu yang melempar sandal ke saya?"

.

.

.

Jack : "**VINCENT!**"( teriak dengan nada gembira, membuka tangan bersiap memeluk, dan dengan tampang mutados).

Vincent : (berbalik dengan lempeng ) "hem.." -.- Cuma noleh, gara – gara sebal.

Jangkrik : "krikkrik…krikkrik…."

Jack : "Akhirnya! Lu kemana aja gua cariin! Gua sendiri nih seniornya!"

Vincent : "hm, ngasih laporan, lu ngapain **Nimpuk gua?**" (naroh hasil kerjaan di lemari kaca)

Jack : "wuih ayo sini cent duduk! Slow cent… bercanda… " (angkat tangan tanda cinta damai)

Vincent : "hem.. " (ngelirik)

Oz: catatan (nulis di buku catatan Ocent) Vincent suka ngomong "_**hm**_". "Kali ini sudah yang keempat!" (mencoret empat garis lambang hitungan di bukunya.) "satu lagi dapet 1 strike nih."

Vencent : (lirik Oz).(mengeluarkan aura hollow)

Oz : (bergidik)

Jack : "Cent hayu atuh bantu."

Vincent : (lirik) "**Harus? Kudu?** **Ogah ah**… gua mau ke atas aja."

Jack : "Cent…." (nada merayu) "ayo aku sendiri nih **seniornya**…. Klo ga ada kamu nanti gimana…. Aku mau ngajak si doi tapi…tapi…" (blushing) /

Vincent : (puter balik, lirik) "apa? Tapi apa? Kenapa ga AJAK aja tuh si DOI!" emosi

Jack : "ayolah…"

Will & Celia : (berputar dan melirik) "KAKA!"

Vincent : "hai…" -.- (Lempeng) terpaksa jawab

Will & Celia : "kaka ikutan kak?" (sambil menyiapkan stand)

Vincent : "Eikh…eih.."

Jack : " Ia dia sama aku!" ^^

Will & Celia : "oh.. betul bagus… bagus!"

Vincent : "eh…engg.." (nanti gua di gaplok) , " Iya "kok"." ^.^ senyum malas. "terpaksa" =.=

Vincent menaruh tasnya di dekat tas – tas pengurus. Dan duduk di sebelah Oz.

Vincent : "hai!" (nyapa Oz)

Oz : "hai!"

Vincent : "Eh kita jadi rival lho!" (tampang nantangin)

Oz : "Iya Cent, slow atuh. Dari kemaren ngomong rival wae."

Vincent : "…" -.-

Vincent menoleh ke belakang dan melihat adik kelasnya merasa kesusahan.

Vincent : "hm… mau aku bantu?"

Oz : "STRIKE! Cent strike Cent! HOHOHOHO !" ^3^( nyoret garis lambang 5 di buku hariannya)

Vincent : "Oz…" (menoleh sambil mengeluarkan aura hollow)

Oz : "khehehe… Piece… Piece…" (takut)

Vincent : (ngebalik badan) "gimana?"

Ade Kelas : "ah ng…"

Vincent : "sini deh aku bantu biar cepet… masih panjangkan, kepangannya?Klo si Jack mah udah professional tuh…" (ngeliat ade kelasnya yang kesusahan ngepang tali)

Ade Kelas : "oh iya makasih kak…."

Akhirnya mereka bekerja bersama dan berhasil menyelesaikan kepangan tali itu dengan cepat. Lalu datanglah Sharon yang menghampiri Vincent.

Vincent : "Sharon!"

Sharon : (nengok) "eh.. iya… ada apa Vincent? Oh ya… eh ada group ga?"

Vincent : "entah.. eh mau nyoba liat?ke atas yuk?"

Sharon : " ayo!"

Sharon dan Vincent pun jalan menuju tangga ke lantai 2 dan menuju ke tempat groupnya biasa berkumpul.

Jack melihat kejadian itu dan langsung memanggil Vincent yang sedang modus untuk kabur tugas.

.

Bakiak melayang dan…

.

.

"**BLETAK" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Adaw! Anjer sapa tuh?" **

Vincent megangin kepala (mungkin dia nyaris gegar otak gara – gara di timpukin bayak orang)

.

.

"**Gueh! Lu mao kemana?" **tutur jack

.

.

.

"**PENTING GITU BUAT LU?" **tutur Vincent dan lansung cepat - cepat kabur..

.

.

.

Jack : "Vincent! Mao kemana kau!"

Vincent: "keatas."

Jack : "Ngapain! Sini aja!"

Vincent : "ogah ah. Mau liat group ada kegiatan ato kaga."

Jack: "trus?"

Vincent : "maunya?"

Jack : " temenin aku"

Vincent : "Hayangna!" *hayangna =maunya

Jack : "ikh, udah di sini aja temenin aku."

Vincent : "**ogah dah!** Yuk Ron." (narik Sharon untuk jalan) *Ogah = tidak.

Jack : "Ih Vincent! Sini aja….." A

Vincent : "**Oooohh.. TIDAK BISA**" (ala Sule)

Jack : "trus klo ada?" (tereak)

Vincent : "saya ikutan group lha!" (langsung ngbrit naik tangga sambil narik si Sharon)

Jack : "Vincent…. Huaa…." QAQ (nada bicara kayak orang mau nangis, udah nangis malah… )

Akhirnya merekapun keatas. Dan ternyata group pun tidak ada kegiatan. Sharon dan Vincent pun bertemu dengan Alice. Sharon ikut mencalonkan diri untuk ikut stand berbahasa. Alice mengajak Vincent akan tetapi Vincent menolak karena dia takut di amuk masa sama Jack yang sudah ikut stand ilmu pengetahuan.

Alice : "eh cent ikutan kebahasaan dong!"

Vincent : "ah..ahahaha.. itu tidak mungkin…nanti ane di amuk masa sama si Jack."

Alice : "Ya udh deh. Lu gimana Ron?"

Sharon : "hm.. iya deh.. tahun lalu gua juga ikut."

Break : " Bebebh ikut stand kebahasaan?" ( ngbrit keluar dari lab, nemuin bebebhnya)

Sharon : "ah… iya Break juga?"

Break : "Yup bebh! Tahun lalu juga….meneruskan. Eh Lice lu mau ke kantin ga?" (mengeluarkan tampang sok keren)

Alice: "Boleh."

Alice: "Vincent ke kantin yuk!"

Vincent : "Hah… ngapain?"

Alice : "Makan lha bareng gua! Sekalian nemenin si bebebh Break ni!"

Vincent : "Ya udah deh…."

Vincent ikut –ikut aja asal bisa makin lama mangkir tugas, orang dodol dasar.

Vincent dan Alice pun mesen makanan di kantin. Eh lgi enak – enak makan ber- 2 datang lah Jack.

Sebelum Jack datang.

.

.

"HENING"

.

.

Setelah Jack datang.

.

.

"**RUSUH"**

.

.

Jack : **"VINCENT!"** (teriak dari kejauhan)

Vincent : (nengok ke arah datangnya suara) (nengok balik lagi, sambil naroh tangan di depan mukanya)

Jack : "Kok ga pada bilang pada di sini. Gua kan juga laper mau makan! Vincent lu kemana aja?"

Vincent : "Gua dari tadi di sini yeey…" :P

Jack pergi ke tukang makanan dan ikut mesen makanan. Tiba – tiba datanglah Marie.

Marie : "Brak" (ngegebrak meja) "Aah… Alice… Vincent…. Kalian ga bilang ber-2 ada di sini! Lagi makan lagi, gua kan juga laper…." (pergi mesen makanan)

Vincent : "Ya udah ikutan aja…" (ngelanjutin makan dengan perasaan setengah ga mood)

Jack : (duduk di kursi sebelah Vincent sambil bawa makanan)

Vincent : "Nih ya klo aja Jack ampe lebih duluan abisnya berarti dia benar – benar **maruk**!" (dengan tampang lempengnya)

Marie pun duduk di samping Alice, sambil menyantap makanannya.

Tiba – tiba…

Alice : "Eh ini bukannya punya si Break?" (sejenak memalingkan pemikirannya dari hpnya dan menunjuk ke arah sekotak the dingin di atas meja.)

Vincent : "Ah.. iya. Betul."

Alice : (menggoyang – goyangkan sekotak the tersebut) "Ikh sayang masih ada isinya, lebih dari setengah. Kok di tinggalin ya?"

Vincent : "Udah tungguin aja ntar juga dateng lagi!" ( ngomong sambil ngunyah makanan dan dengan tatapan kosong ke arah belakang Alice.)

.

.

Jack tetap stay menyantap makananya dengan sangat lahap. Beberapa menit kemudian Break pun datang dengan gayanya yang kalang kabut ga jelas.  
tiba – tiba…

.

.

Break : "WOY! ADA YANG BAWA CHARGERAN GA?"

Alice, Vincent, Jack, & Marie : … (saling pandang) "ENGGA!" (ngenggeleng – ngelengin kepala)

Break : "IIIIIhhh… kok ga ada ya…" (pergi ngambil makanan pesenannya, lalu duduk di samping Vincent sambil mainan hp)

Alice : " Yak lo ga ada mau di apain? Di sihir! Biar ada!"

Break : "Boleh tuh!"

Jack : " Bego lu! Mana kita bisa! Lu kira kita HARPOT DKK Apa?"

Marie : "Tau nih, Dodol lu mah!"

Vincent : "lu hp sekarat tapi tetep wae di mainin."

.

.

.

"**Bletak"**

.

.

.

Tabokan Vincent melesat tepat di kepala Break.

.

.

.

Break : "Iihh.. ada yang bawa chargeran hp ga?" (stay nyariin cargeran hp, ga peduli sama tabokan si Vincent, sambil mainin hp, dan mulutnya tak luput dengan mengunyah makanan. Seperti pribahasa sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui)

Vincent : "ni anak…" (ngelanjutin makan)

Setelah suasana mulai hening…

.

.

.

.

Jack berdiri dan ternyata dia sudah kelar akan ritual makan nya.

.

.

.

Jack : "Selesai."

Marie &Alice : "Waw …"

Vincent : " Tuh kan, apa gua bilang tu anak **maruk**." (mengangguk – angguk)

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian di lanjutkan Marie dan Vincent.

.

.

.

.

Tiba tiba ada anak – anak yang sekelas dengan Break lewat.

.

.

.

Break : "hei pada ada yang bawa cargeran ga?" (MP3 Player : masih berharap di dalam hatinya… uouwooowo…. Kriiieet… back to topik)

Mereka : "Break 3 kali ceunah! Pan kita udah bilang **ga bawa**."

Revis : "Break! Sekali lagi lu nanya dapet **piring cantik** siah!"

.

.

.

**Hening Sejenak**

.

.

.

Vincent , Jack, dan Alice : "bbbbhhh….. bhuaaahahahha… **Piring Cantik**!" (terus – terusan ga berhenti ketawa)

Marie : **"secara Break? Punya piring cantik? Dunia jumpalitan!" ga selow.**

Break : "carger hp …" T.T (tampang masih setres nyariin cargeran, dengan mulutnya yang penuh makanan)

Tiba –tiba di tengah keheningan…

Eida : " HUAAA! Tadi gua ketemu CC* dong!" *cc = chesire cat sang pujaan hati Eida.

Eida : "CC gua guateng beungeeets!" (blush… blush… kepuasan )

Jack : "jiiiii…. Ni anak atu… dasar pemuja." -.-

Vincent : "hehm…" (menghela nafas pendek)

Eida : "Eh Break bagi dums makananya…"

Break : "He'eumh.. nih" (ngga ngeliatin si Eida.. fokus dengan sms di hpnya)

Eida : "Sluruppp…" (memakan makanan break) " Bbbbhhuaahukuhukhuhk… HUUUUUAAanzer… Phueades… pbueah… cueh.. anzerrrr….. pedes Break! Lu makan pke aaapaan sih! ? hahhahahah.." (melet – melet kayak anjing)

Break : "Hm.. Cuma di tambahin cabe rawit aja kok!"

Eida : "CCCC..Chuma? ajer… pedes gila! Emang berapa?" (mukanya merah kayak tomat.)

Break : "Hm.. Cuma….. 5 kok…" (masih smsan bru kenalan sama hp kali yah?)

Eide : (tampang madesu)

Vincent , Jack, dan Alice : "Hmhhhhmbh….Bbbbhhh….. Bhuaaahahahhaa!"(terus – terusan ga berhenti ketawa)

Jack : "Bhua… emgnya.. sepedes apa seh?eh Break… nyoba dong!"

Break : "Ambil nih" (nyodorin mangkoknya)

Jack : "Slurup.." (nyoba makan) "hm… ga ah enak kok.." (mikir apa yang pedes) "Eh Eida! Ini mah lidah lu aja tuh yang ga bener!"

Eida : "Eh emang pedes!" (mulai ga bias diem gerak kayak cacing kepanasan)

Yohana : "Break gua nyoba ya." (ngambil mangkok) " "slurup" hm.. enak ah..emang aga pedes sih tapi normal ah."

Vincent : "Break gua juga nyoba ya!" (ngambil mangkoknya) Penasaran, " "slurup" hm… normal, tapi, keasinan, pedesnya seperti rasa lada, jika di lidah kurang kerasa tapi di kerongkongan mulai – mulai gejala. "uhok" ekhm… **gua kesedek**." (langsung ngambil air minum)

Jack dan Yohana : "Hm.. iya betul kata Vincent.. ini mah keasinan doang!"

Setelah menyelesaikan makannya. Mereka bergerak ke lantai 2 lagi untuk mengambil tas. Selama perjalanan Break tetap saja stay dengan pertanyaannya tentang cargeran dia bertanya kepada siapapun yang di temuinya. Hingga akhirnya mereka kembali lagi ke kantin dan mau menuju aula.

Break : **"Ikh gua mau ke tempat les aja lah mau numpang ngecas."**

Vincent : "ke sana Cuma buat gituan doang?"

Break : " hahaha… iya abis gua ga kuat tanpa hp nih. **gua mau ke tempat les aja lah mau numpang ngecas.**"

Jack : "ya udah sono."

Break : **"eh gua mau ke tempat lesan gua Jangan tanya gua mao ngapain wokeh!" **(ngibrit sambil smsan)

Vincent : "Ah hahaha.. dasar," (dalam benak Vincent "lagian situ kan udah ngomong dua kali pke toak ngapain juga kita nanya lagi. =.=" )* situ=kamu, *toak = teriak.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya mereka melanjutkan tugas mereka. Vincent pun ga ada lagi alesan untuk mengkir tugas. Ketika mau di absen…

.

.

.

.

Jack : "Cent! Nih absen! Tulis nama, kelas."

Vincent : "oh ok." (melaksanakan) " hm… Oz… mau ga?" (nyodorin ke Oz)

Oz : "haah apaan tuh?"

Vincent : "absent."

Oz : "buat?"

Vincent : " Buat ngelamar kamu sanyankh!" ^^

Oz : " Oh ya bebh? Akuh shock! " ^^

Jack : " Sudah ah… GAK!, bukan buat begituan. Ini, Bisa dapet tambahan nilai untuk 3 mata pelajaran!"

Oz : "oh ya?" (nyabet kertas dan pulpen dari tangan Vincent)

Vincent : (ngeliatin tangannya, trus ngelirik Oz) " ih ber asep… ckckck pfuh… eh tadi ada yang **cembut **tuch!" ^^

Oz : " Oh ya?... Wah Akuh tersanjung!. Siapa tuh Bebh? Eh **Cembut** apa tuh?" polos

Vincent : " Jhiaaah ni orang… **Cembut** tuh **CEMBURU BUTA**! Tu ueorang!"(nunjuk Jack)

Oz : " Oh… ada om Jack toh… Om jack **Cembut**… jangan dong… mangkanya biar ga **cembut** om makan **Jengkol** ajah biar ga **Jengkolin **eh salah…. **Jengkelin**…." apa nyambungnya pula nie bocah.

Vincent : "okhohohoh… OM JACK BISA MAKAN JENGKOL EMANGNYA? ORANG BIASANYA MAKANIN JEMPOL! Wkwkwkwk…."

Oz : "okhhohoho… suereeemmm…"

Jack : (memiringkan alisnya sebelah ke atas) " Lu bedue cicing geura! Klo kagak gua sumpelin roti buaya siah!"  
Oz : " Om gede amat om?"

Vincent : " Emang om punya duit?" ^^

Jack : " Oeloe pade ngehina gue? Cicing ga!"

Oz : "klo ga mao?"

Jack : "Gua **CIUM **siah satu per satu!"

Oz & Vincent : " okeh kita diem… ngeri" (bergidik)

Jack : " Udah Oz cepet absentnya ngantri tuh!"

Oz : "eh (bingung) tapi … ini di apain? Ngapain?"

Vincent : "Jeh ni orang satu…"

Jack : "Deugh diapain tuh Oz…."

Oz : (mencibir) "apa sih?Shht…. Aibh tuh!"

Vincent : (Lirik Oz ) "tulis nama dan kelas bang ntar dapet tambahan nilai dari tadi kirain udah, begituan aja cepet ngambilnya….."

Oz : "khooo…hoo.. ya dung… saya kan di manfaatkan.. saya harus mendapat upah!" ^^ (senyum innocent, sambil nulis)

Jack : "Whua lu **di jual** ya? **Se-Jam** berapa?"

Oz : "Anzer lu! Klo gua jawab emang buat apa?"

Jack : "Kan siapa tau aja murah!"

Oz : "Trus?"

Jack : "yah gua jadiin **babu** lha… sehari **Gope**! Gimana?" "cing.. cling.." (mngedip – ngedipkan matanya)

Oz : "DaPuk lu!" (nunjuk jari tengahnya.)

Vincent : "Ya sudah.. sudah…" "Bhuuahaha… hehehe… tapi Oz cocok kok jadi babu nya si Om." ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**BLETAK! BLETAK!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**ANJER…. NI BOCAH GA SOPAN YA!" **sahut Jack dendam sambil megangin kepala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**O..atuh choy!"**

**.**

**.**

"**Awas luh sejam gope siah!" -Jack**

**.**

Oz nabok Jack dan Vincent, Jack dan Vincent langsung protes.

**.**

**.**

"**SABOTING" - Oz**

**.**

**.**

***saboting =sa bodo teuing = bodo amat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**HAAH?BUNTING?**

**OZ BUNTING? JACK? GUA GA NYANGKA! JACK LU UDAH BAYAR BELOM TUH! SI OZ UDAH BUNTING TUH!" O.O - Vincent**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Demi apa Oz? Astaghfirullah… JACK, OZ, TOBAT NAK?" **tutur Elliot kaget.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Astajiemmmm… gua Shyock sumpah gua SHYOCK!" **teriak Revis dengan mode alay nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**DaFuck lu cent! Gua semen dah lu! Biar diem! SUTUP LU BER DUA!Cicing geura!" - Oz. -muka blushing**

**.**

***cicing =diem.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vincent : "Bhuaahahaha… Oz mengakhuiiiii…hihihi.. berapa bulan bu?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Vincent…. kesabaran gua memuncak nih! 1…2..3…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Ouh 3 bulan bu…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jack : "Oz? guweh ga nyangka? Gua jadi bapaknya? Gua belom punya duit?"**

^Pengakuan dosa Jack Vessalius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oz : "DAFUCK LU SEMUA! DIEM! CENT LU SIH CONG'EAN! KOREK TAH KUPING! SABOTING! SA BODO TEUING! BUKAN BUNTING! BAHE LU!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vincent : " Ohohohoho…. Iya ibu… jangan marah – marah nanti anaknya brojol! Keluar!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **Vincent! RALAT GA KATA – KATALU! HEY TANTE GUNTING!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **OGAH ach…. Eh mendingan " Tante GUNTING" daripada "Bocah BUNTING!" **Vincent mencibir

**.**

**.**

**Tik…**

**Tik…**

**.**

**.**

**Tik…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And…**

**.**

**.**

"**eh..ekhhh… oz lepasin kaga? Lu mau merkosa gua? Gua tau gua cowo yang cantik! Tapi gua tekankan GUA MASIH BHWWWAAARAS! SAKIT!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Cent lu diem ato gua bunuh" **(Oz nyekek leher Vincent dengan teramat erat)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Whuaa…ada yang mahoan! Sayang ga ada Eco… ckckck" **(sahut Jack sambil geleng – geleng kepala)

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

"**Ampun Oz! woi! Jack lu bantuin gua napa? Nontonin khhheehh..waeee…..SAKIT BOCAH!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Bantu apa?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**SUTUPIT LU! BANTUIN GUA LHA BIAR N BOCAH SATU NGELEPASIN CEKEKANNYA!... aaarggh… OZZZZZ!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Ga ah saya jadi pemandu sorak aja…. Bareng Revis dan Elliot aja"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Reo ga mao ikutan KDRT kalian ya!" **si Reo nyari amat.

.

.

.

"**MAKSUD LO APA REO!" **serentak Oz dan Vincent menyangkal

.

.

.

"**OOERROERRRSZZZZZZT…. GUA MATI LU GUA GENTAYANGIN SSSHHHSSSHIAAA…. SAKIT UBUR –UBUR! JACK PESEN TANAH 2X1 NYA DUA NISAN BERTULISKAN Oz DAN Vincent 2 JAGAN LUPA KEMBANG 7 RUPANYA!RGRRRR… SAKIT UBUR – UBUR!**

**.**

**.**

"**Minta ampun kaga lu!ralat kata – katalu CUMI!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**hoo'oh ampun dah! Penjelasan nya Tanya ama JACK AJAAAHKR… udah lepasin napa Ubur – Ubur! Gua catet siah di buku catetan!aargh!... LEPASIN BOCAH!"**

**(dalam benak Vincent: " yah daripada gua mati sia – sia di bunuh sama bocah ingusan?")**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Oz melepaskan cekekannya…dan tawuran pun …. masalah baru datang…

.

.

.

"**ADA APA INI!" **

Bentak ibu Rufus Barma tercinteh.

.

.

.

"**Oz! KONSUMSI bagaimana?"**

Tiba – tiba Ibu Miranda datang dengan tangannya yang berada di pinggangnya.

.

.

.

"**nganu….nganu…" **

Jawab semua anak rusuh itu dengan ragu.

.

.

.

"**Nganu… nganu! Nganu apa! Tugas Stand sudah belum! Cepat selesaikan! Vincet,Jack!"**

Ibu Rufus pun ngomel-ngomel sambil **hujan lokal /muncrat-mucrat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Njeh kanjeng ratu, ini sudah FINISHING!" ^^ senyum alibi**

**(aslinya : A (WTF you!))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sisi lain… Oz lagi di ceramahin abis – abisan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Oz! jawab pertanyaan ibu!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**itu… snacknya udh di bungkus… klo yang kudu di masak. Anak – anak yang lain lagi belana bahan di Mall bu…"**

*****kudu = harus

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **Hm… kalau begitu KAMU KENAPA DI SINI OZ VESSALIUS!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**ITU…. Saya..saya…."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**APA?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**nnnganu bu.. ituu…mgnnn…Saya.."**

**.**

**.**

"**APA !"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**SAYA GA PUNYA DUIT BU! Duit sayaaaa…. Tinggall…. …. Tinggallllllllllllllll…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**..**

**DUIT SAYA TINGAL 2 REBU BU… v^_^v….hehe…" ^polos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**oooh…, kalo begitu kamu bantu teman - temanmu ini! Vincent dan Jack!" Jelebh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**ahaha… IYA bu.." maksain.**

Oz mencibir dan terpaksa membantu mereka. Jack dan Vincent pun tak berhenti **menertawai** Oz.

.

.

.

Tiba – tiba…

.

.

.

"**hoi! Kalian ngapain…."**

"**BRUAK"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Aduh maaapppp… Keinjek…" O.o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack, Oz, & Vincent menoleh dan….

.

.

.

.

.

"**ALICE! HURUFNYA!" **

Serentak mereka pun teriak. Dan bu Rufus dan Miranda pun hanya mengeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Jack, Oz, & Vincent lansung menceramahi Alice. Alice pun hanya tersenyum innocent dan melakukan tanggungjawabnya….. tumben amat?

Dan merekapun menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik.

Setelah beres – beres selesai…. Ada snack datang… langsung saja di serbu oleh anak – anak yang kerja.

Vincent : "pfuh.. kelar juga…" ^^ (senyum kepuasan)

Mereka pun istirahat sejenak. Karena mereka sudah bekerja dengan keras.

Dan di saat orang – orang mulai pulang dan Pandora mulai sepi… Makanan cemilan yang di sediakan pun tinggal 1 buah. Oz pun datang yang lain di situ sedang tawar menawar siapakah yang akan mendapatkan snack ter akhir. Tapi Vincent males ikut – ikutan. Ketika Oz mendekat.

Vincent : "Oz, mau gak tuh! Tinggal satu! Pada ribet nih?"

Oz : "Eh boleh?"

Vincent : "sok weh!"

Oz : (langsung ngambil dan memakannya) "hm.. makaseh! Gapapakan?"

Alice : "hoho sok aja!"

Vincent : "Wah..wah… Oz ya…. ternyata klo urusan yang enak – enak langsung embat dan sikat! Catet ahhh…" (nyatet di buku catatan Ocent)

Oz : "owhbhohokhooo.. bbhya dong…" (ngomong dengan mulut yang penuh makanan) "Dari pada ga ada yang ngambil kan ngangnghur."

Vincent : "telen dulu telen!**MUNCRAT TUH!**" ^^ "hemhemehehe…." (senengnya ngetawain Oz)

Oz : ""glek" hem.. iya iya…" (nelen makanan)

Ketika Pandora semakin sepi dan anak anak yang tersisa semakin gila….

Gilbert, Jack, dan Alice asiknya bermain putar – putar badan.

.

.

.

Gilbert, Jack, dan Alice : **"Putar… putar….putar… dan…p..u..sing… zz.."**(memutar tubuh mereka)

Gilbert, Jack, dan Alice : **"Putar… putar….putar… dan…p..u..sing… zz.."** (memutar tubuh mereka)

Gilbert, Jack, dan Alice : **"Putar… putar….putar… dan…p..u..sing… zz.."** (memutar tubuh mereka)

Gilbert, Jack, dan Alice : **"Putar… putar….putar… dan…p..u..sing… zz.."** (memutar tubuh mereka)

.

.

.

Oz sibuk dengan tugasnya menjadi OSIS. Vincent nonton gladi resik. Setelah Oz sudah tidak sibuk lagi.. dia pun mulai mengejar Gilbert dan menggodanya, begitu pula Alice yang tak kuasa diam diri dan ikut gangguin Oz dan Gilbert. Vincent kembali ke aula dan melihat teman – temannya udah ga ada yang waras!. Vincent sudah bagaikan tiang yang di kelilingi orang gila yang kejar – kejaran…

Oz : "Gil…Gill..Oh Gilebret!" (lari kea rah Gilbert dengan ancang – ancang mau meluk)

Gilbert : "Noooo!" (ngibrit sambil bergidik)

Alice : "Santapanku tunggu akuuuu…Aku lapaaaarrr….. Aduh ayam goring jangan lari dongggggg!" (ngejar Oz dan Gilbert)

Oz : "Gil ..Gile…Bret…Gil..Gil…Gile..**Bret**!" (ngejar – ngejar Gilbert, dengan tangan yang mau memeluk)

Gilbert : "Lu kira gua **kentut** apa!**Brat Bret Brat Bret!**"(ngibrit) "anjir gua ga MAHO ya! Lu kira pacarnya Jack!, eh gua buka aib? Semoga tu om om ga denger dah!" (blushing)

Oz : "Gil ..Gile…Bret…Gil..Gil…Gile..**Bret**!" (ngejar – ngejar Gilbert, dengan tangan yang mau memeluk)

Gilbert : "Lu kira gua **kentut** apa!**Brat Bret Brat Bret!**"(ngibrit)

Alice : "Gil! Lihat deh apa yang gua bawa! Jojo!" * jojo nama salah satu kucing di sekolah saya, terkenal lho! ;)

Gilbert: "Ne..ne..ne…nekoooo…..naniiii?" (ngbrit tambah kencang)

Tak terasa ternyata Vincent sudah berada di tengah - tengah lingkaran yang di buat saat Alice, Oz, dan Gilbert berlari.

Vincent : "Satu, dua, tiga,…" (nge hitung jumlah teman – temannya) "Asaan temen gua tadi yang gua tinggalin ada 4 atu lagi mana ya?"(garuk –garuk kepala.) "kalo mereka aja jadi begini berarti yang atunya lagi…. Wadoh… feeling Vincent ga enak dah…"

Tiba – tiba ketika Vincent menoleh kebelakang…

Dengan aura yang berbunga – bunga… membawa bunga *ANEMONE!

*anemone adalah bunga yang elambangkan cinta kita pada seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jack : "Oh… Vincent… **Will you marry me Darling? ** ?"( jongkok di bawah dekat kaki Vincent dengan tangannya yang memegang tangan Vincent, adegan yang sangat Iyuh bangjet khan)

Vincent : "Ouh my, Yes… Of Course! ... I Will…..n't!" ^^ (senyum Innocent)

Jack : "oh ya You will?" bangga… ^/^ tapi…. Kriiieeettt… look again… "Ekh… what?"

Vincent :

Jack : "Of Course! ... I Will…..n't!, so , I t meant? you WONT?" :'(

Vincent : "hehem.." (mengangguk)

Jack : "Akuh patah hati…"( MP3 PLAYER = "HANCUR HATIKU… MENGENAL DIKAU,,,, eh…..) (di sampingnya ada gambar hati utuh yang menjadi patah… "bretak")

Jack : (bawa gitar, duduk di pojokan lalu…) "HANCUR HANCUR ATIKU… ANCUR…ANCUR..ATIKU… ANCUR..ANCUR ATIKU… **ATIKU ANCUR REK! Yak ibu – ibu bapa – bapa barangkali ada sedikit rizekynya 1/2/banyak rupiah…..**" gua ga nyangka ampe segininya TERNYATA! JACK PUNYA BAKAT TERPENDAM! YAITU! FASIH BAHASA JAWA dan NGAMEN! WAW! OAOA … hiks..hiks.. TAT

Saya teraru…. Hiks… "bletak focus Eru!FOKUS! F-O-K-U-S~!"

Oz, Alice, dan Gilbert : "Ouw… ternyata, Om pedopil **di tolak mentah – mentah**!"

Oz : "mankanya om… jangan lupa di masak dulu!"

Alice : "lu kira makanan!"

Oz : "nah itu tadi mentah – mentah!eh **ALIC E CONNECT** AJA YA SOAL **MAKANAN**! Alice – alice… emang **Jagonya **deh!" ^.^ senyum INNOCENT

Alice : "Sialan lo! Gua tau gua laper wae tapgak itu juga Khaley! Lagian… lha klo di masak apanya yang kudu di masak Oz?... cintaku padamu ha?"

Oz : "apanya ya? **Ga** Tau?" (melongo ambil mikir)

Alice : "MINGKEM OZ **MINGKEM**! La tadi lu ngapain ngomong!" (Alice mulai ESMOSI, udah ada uapnya dari Ubun – ubunya)

Oz : "oz kan ga tau."(sambil blusing) o/O

Gilbert : "nah lu kan juga ikut bilang?"

Oz : "Oz kan Cuma ikut – ikutan aja."

Alice : "jhia…" "bletak" (jitak kepala Oz)

Gilbert : "SUTUPIT LU!" "BLETAK" (ngejitak kepala oz)

Oz : "aow! sakit." TAT (megangin 2 benjolan di kepalanya)

Vincent : -.- "kalian ber-3 udah kejar – kejarannya? Sekarang berantem?"

Jack : **"Vincent!"** ( menarik dan memutar Vincent dan membalikan arah hadapan Vincent, agar Vincent menghadap ke arahnya) " tunggu! kenapa? Beri aku alasannn…"

Vincent : " Kenapa ya?**Sutupit pake TANYA ALASAN SEGALA!** LU KIRA GUA MAHO! Eh..Lestbe…?EH bener Maho? Eh bukan…. SAYA GA MAHO! Cut cut….SUTRADARA! CUT!" (blushing karena malu salah ngomong)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okeh.. berhubung terjadi kesalahan terhadap otak Vincent jadi kami mohon maaf adegan ini akan di ulang.. ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Jack : **"Vincent!"** ( menarik dan memutar Vincent dan membalikan arah hadapan Vincent, agar Vincent menghadap ke arahnya) " tunggu! kenapa? Beri aku alasannn…"

Vincent : " Kenapa ya? LU KIRA GUA MAHO!" sekarang serius.

Vincent : "Gua tau gua **Ganteng**!" L*.* kegantengan yang pantas di ragukan… *.*

Alice, Oz, dan Gilbert : "**Cantik** bray! Lu di kepang mirip dah! Sama si Om terima deuh!" OA*9

Vincent : ( Cuma nengok trus balik lagi, sambil ngeluarin aura hollow ) " **Chuckstau dah! **au ah elap bodo amat gua ga … Yang pasti!" " Lu KIRA GUA KAYA PACARLU YANG MULTI GANDER DAN BANYAK MAHOANNYA! HAAH?" ga slow. (sejak kapan Jack punya pacar?)

Jack : "Tapi Vincent!" (kecewa) ~A~. "Eh itu rahasia perusahaan ey! Shttt…." (nutup mulutnya Vincent sambil ngancem)."Lu buka aib gua lagi **GUA CIUM SIAH**!" A

Alice, Oz, dan Gilbert : "Hiiiii….." (bergidik)

Vincent : "Ish JIGZAY! pokoknya gua ga mau di duain! Hubungan kita yang berlangsung dua tahun"(wew…Keren…baru tahu guah (?) buka aib wae nih…) "kita akhiri! LOH GUWEH ENTH! E-L-O-H-G-U-W-E-H-E-N-T-H"

Alice, Oz, dan Gilbert : "LOH GUWEH ENTH! LOH GUWEH ENTH! LOH GUWEH ENTH! LOH GUWEH ENTH!" (bawa – bawa pump-pump) kayak iklan IM3 ajah.

Jack : "Vincent!"

Vincent : (Cuma noleh.)

(MP3 Playing : "pulangkan saja… aku pada ibuku… atau ..ayahku…" kreeekkk… back to topic)

Echo : " eh mau pulang jam berapa!" (tiba – tiba dateng dengan tampangnya yang polos dan mutados) *mutados = muka tanpa dosa ^^

.

.

.

Alice, Oz, Gilbert, Vincent, dan Jack silih pandang. Dan ketawa bersama. Dengan mencurigakan.

.

.

.

Jack : "kayaknya ada **mangsa baru** tuh!khekhekhehehe" dasar om om pedopil yah. =.= semua di embat. (senyum – senyum, mau melampiaskan patah hatinya)

Oz : "bthul bsa di **bhully**!" phuas bisa bully banyak orang (berbisik)

Alice dan Gilbert : "setuju." (berbisik)

Vincent : "hemh.." (tertawa miring mencurigakan)

Echo : (bergidik) "waduh…. **Perasaan Echo ga enak nih**…" ~.~

.

.

Alice, Oz, Gilbert, Vincent, dan Jack tertawa dan mulai bergerak.

.

.

**Echo : "ekh.. hehhehe… **_**hai**_**…" ~.~ (**_**senyum keterpakasaan seperti**__**spesies langka yang terancam punah**_**)**

Alice, Oz, Gilbert, Vincent, dan Jack : "Echo.. _**baik**_ deh.." ^^ (innocent smile)

Echo :…..…..

.

.

.

.

.

_HENING_

.

.

.

Eida : "**TAU GA SIH KAWAN! ?**"(Dateng tiba – tiba… heboh banget , sambil teriak – teriak sampe kedengeran 1 RT)

Alice, Oz, Gilbert, Vincent, dan Jack : **"WHAT? CHESIRE CAT GUA GANTENG!"** (Jengkel)

Eida : "nah itu tau! ^^ **CHESIRE** CAT GUA GANTENG! **CHESIRE** GUANTEENGTENGTENG BEGEUUTS! **PRINCE CHARMING GUA GANTENG**!" (matanya udah ganti love – love) " tapi… eh… kalian kenapa? ~.~ **(**_**senyum keterpakasaan seperti spesies langka yang terancam punah like Eco**_**)**ekh.. kayaknya gua salah tempat nih?" (cemas)

Echo : "baru sadar." (merasa sedikit lega karena posisi kritisnya tergantikan)

Alice, Oz, Gilbert, Vincent, dan Jack : "EIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **Cantik deh…**" (menkhawatirkan)

Eida : ^.^ "Apa ?"** (**_**senyum keterpakasaan seperti spesies langka yang terancam punah like Eco**_**)**

Alice, Oz, Gilbert, Vincent, dan Jack mulai bergerak mendekati Eida….

Alice, Oz, Gilbert, Vincent, dan Jack : **"HAJAAAAARRRRRR!" **(begerak maju dan mulai menjelang menghajar Eida)

Eco : Oo'ouw….

Eida : oh no…. O.O

Tamat

PS:

TFA (thanks for all)

Makasih udah mau mampir n baca FF pertama saya… maaf kalo ceritanya aga ngawur dan abal….

Maaf klo ada salah kata, penulisan, jabatan (udh kayak kartu undangan kawinan aja? jangan – jangan… mantan.. pembatu ampe apal?) atau ada kata – kata yang salah….. makasih…

Di tunggu **Comength **( comment), **Keripik** (kritik), dan **Sarana** (sarannya) YAW!

Ttd: Eru R.


End file.
